Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an autonomous vehicle seat positioning system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an autonomous vehicle seat positioning system configured to automatically re-position an operator's seat assembly from a relaxation or reclined orientation to a driving or upright orientation.
Background Information
Autonomous vehicles are configured to operate a vehicle in a self-driving mode and a manual driving mode. The occupant of an operator's seat assembly of an autonomous vehicle can relax while the autonomous vehicle is operating in the self-driving mode.